His Little Sister, Her Big Brother (DISCONTINUED)
by RynTyn64
Summary: Alternate Universe: Willy Wonka has a little sister to keep him company. That's about it, it's just a bunch of little fics in each chapter about something funny or something mysterious. Kinda like TV shorts but in a story. They should be good though.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own CatCF, unless youre talking about the dvd, I'm guilty.**

My name is Taryn Wonka. Believe it or not, I'm Willy Wonka's little sister. We're about ten years apart. I'm fourteen years old, and bubby is 24 years old. I live in a small town in Southern Kansas. We sorta get some...okay, a lot of tornadoes. I'm still surprised that our cousin Charlie's house is still standing. Charlie's family went into poverty when we were about six years old. His house is like a tiny shack that's about to fall apart. I feel bad for him sometimes. You may wonder why Willy owns a chocolate factory at his age. Not that he's old enough, he built the factory when he was my age! Fourteen freaking years old! Crazy huh? Anyway it all started about twelve years ago, I was two at the time, and Willy was twelve. We were living with father, mama was dead. She died when I was born, so I think, or rather feel like I'm responsible for her death. Father was kinda a jerk if you ask me. He put a giant headgear on bubby's head, and it caused him pain too. Also, we were never aloud to have candy. It made me mad when our Halloween candy was completely wasted. It was also my first Halloween when he burnt my candy along with Willy's! Mind the language, but dad really was a dick! By the time Willy was twelve, he ran away, but I followed him. What would I do if bubby wasn't around? He's the only reason why my life doesn't suck! When bubby and I got back, we found our home had disappeared on us. Like how in the world we live in can that happen? Our house was literally removed from its place. Bewildered by this, we just sat there, staring at the empty space where the house was supposed to sit. Bubby heard me crying, but he didn't realize it was me until he saw me. Bubby finished school at thirteen years old somehow. But when he did, he bought out a corner store on Cherry Street. A year later, he built the chocolate factory. Didn't get done until a week before bubby's birthday. When bubby was seventeen, he had to close the factory, because his ideas for new candy were being robbed. But recently, about a couple of months ago, he finally opened up his factory, now making even better ideas for candy. His workers are these little midget looking things called Oompa Loompas I think. They're about two or three inches tall, I may be wrong. And they all look like replicas of a famous person I heard of. Can't remember the name though. Yeah, they are pretty freaky, even bub thought that when we first met them. We met them in this island called LoompaLand. I swear that that place is too dangerous for anyone, even Oompa Loompas, to live there. Bubby and I were there lookin' for new ingredients for his candy, but found the Oompa Loompas there. Willy is one of those nice guys, and I cant blame him, for offering a home to the Oompa Loompas a new home at the factory. The reason why I cant blame him for doing that, is because that nasty jungle is contaminated with ten foot bugs that can kill you with one sting! I didn't believe it, until I saw it again. I think Willy got stung by one, right on his hand. That's why he wears purple gloves all the time. Did I ever tell you what he wears? I didn't think so. I'll get to that later. I think I got stung by something smaller, but it hurt like hell. Still does. I cant remember what they're called, I will have to ask Willy. Anyway, I wanna tell you the story of how we got to this point from the very beginning. And I will give you full details about it, it might be useful later on.

 _Twelve years ago, in the smallest city of Kansas, Willy and I got caught buying some candy at this candy store on Jefferson Street. Worse of all, Father himself is the one who caught us. When we got home, we watched about ten dollars of perfectly good candy being burned to the ground by our evil dentist father. We went into our rooms, and stayed there for quite a while. I got bored and lonely, so I went into Willy's room to chat with him. If he could even understand what I was saying, I was only two at the time. When I walked in, he had all of his belongings in his bookbag, ready to run away. I didn't blame him for running, but for not telling me. I wanted to go, or he stayed, because I couldn't imagine life without bubby around. So I followed him. He didn't notice me until we came home since it was getting dark, to find our house gone. Willy had that 'WTF' face because what we experienced that day, was straight up bull crap! Since we had nowhere to go, Willy was determined to finish school as soon as possible. When he did, when he turned thirteen, he opened a candy shop not so far away from where we once lived. Willy went from there, and his candy was selling fast. I remember the day the factory opened like it was yesterday. I mean, I wouldn't want to forget, the factory's home. His candy was, still is, worldwide now. But after a few months, spies from other candy companies started to steal my brother's recipe's. When I figured that out, I ran to bubby, and told him what happened. Another thing I couldn't forget was his reaction to it. His face looked as if someone close to him had died. His bright violet eyes turned dark, and it looked like tears were starting to form. He now knew he had to make a difficult decision. Was he gonna close his factory, or have the government shut it down. He thought it was best if he closed down his factory, just until he knew how to come back without failing, ever. And he was to make sure that this place was locked tight. No one, but me, ever go in or out of the factory. And I try my best to keep them from noticing where I came from. Not even my friends know where I live, only Charlie. About a month before Bubby opened the factory again, he went to Loompa Land to find new flavors for candy. I came along too. We spent about two or three weeks there, because we got lost. So we were exploring then. Willy and I got chased by a ten foot long bug called a...something doodle. I don't know really. I'm calling it a Snickerdoodle. Willy got stung, and it didn't look pretty. We had to find shelter somehow, but we couldn't. Then the same insect, but smaller, got me right on my shoulder. The next day, we started our journey again, and bubby found the place where his workers used to live. They're called Oompa Loompas. I personally think that they're freaking hilarious. Bubby likes to say mischievous. We were desperate for help. So we introduced ourselves to them. They seem pretty nice, since they let us meet their chief, which his name is Jeff, and they let us stay in a tree house that wasn't being used. Unfortunately, while we were visiting the chief, Willy had to eat caterpillar guts just to get some respect out of them. He was so scared, he wanted to hold my hand. A thirteen, almost fourteen year old's hand! Every time I remember that, I start to crack up. Willy had this crazy idea of getting these guys out of this hell hole. Then he asked the chief if he wanted to work at his factory and be paid in cocoa beans. (They love cocoa beans!) They accepted his offer, and now they're here at the factory. And the factory reopened, the end._

 **AN: This is a prologue. Just a way to give you an idea on how things worked in the past with the OC altering this movie. I got the name Taryn from the actress Taryn Manning, she was on Orange is in The New Black.**

 **Chapter 1 preview: Tornadoes, puppies, and their dear cousin, Charlie.**


	2. The last Cookie

**Disclaimer: Read it on the previous chapter! (Little Willy and Taryn, but with no braces and dentists)**

 **The Last Cookie**

Willy and Taryn were hungry, so they were looking around for something to eat. They couldn't find a thing to eat, nothing sweet and tasty anyway. At the same time, the two juveniles found one cookie on a plate sitting on the stove. And it was their favorite cookie, chocolate chip. They done rock, paper, scissors, bubble gum in a dish, arm wrestle, but they wouldn't let each other have that last cookie. Finally, it came down to a fight. They were about to do the most dangerous challenge of all, the staring contest.

Three. Two. One. Go! And the staring contest began. They've been sitting on the couch for hours, trying their best to not loose. Willy clapped his hands in front of Taryn's eyes, but she wouldn't budge. She did the same thing to Willy, but didn't dare to move. Finally, at eleven o'clock at night, they gave up and fell asleep. Both were sitting up, but Taryn was leaning on Willy, and Willy had his arm wrapped around his little sissy. At about seven o'clock in the morning, their aunt and uncle Bucket finally came home with a new baby, which is Charlie.

The couple found the two siblings asleep. They looked so peaceful and adorable in their point of view. When they put Charlie in his crib, aunt and uncle Bucket each took the two older kids, and put them in their beds. When the two siblings woke up, they raced each other in the kitchen to get the last cookie. Willy got it, and tried to fight his sister off so that way, he can eat the cookie. Then their aunt Bucket came up and said, "You two can share, you know." She took the cookie out of Willy's hands, and broke it in half. She gave one half to Taryn, and the other to Willy. "Now go along. Watch some cartoons." Aunt Bucket said. And they did watch some cartoons, while they enjoyed their cookie.

 **Shorty, I know. But like I said, short fics after the prologue. I'm willing to take requests if you have an idea. Anyway, see ya later. And remember, keep calm and watch Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. (Feel free to quote that) ;)**


	3. Tornado

**Disclaimer: Read the prologue! (present day Wonka and Taryn)**

Taryn and Charlie were on their way to the factory from school. Charlie now resigned in the factory because his house finally collapsed from a wind storm. In just mere inches away from home, Taryn found a little puppy lying there in the rain. _Poor thing must be a runt._ Taryn thought. It was a little baby husky, and Taryn loved huskies. She swooped up the puppy and held it to her chest. The wind started blowing, Taryn's hair was in her face and she couldn't see a thing. But she managed to get inside the factory, along with Charlie, before it got nasty out there. Taryn headed toward her brother's office, 'cause that's where she knew he'd be.

Taryn walked in, while cradling the puppy in one arm, and opening the door with her free hand. Willy was to busy doing the usual, signing papers, brainstorming, junk like that. When he looked up, he saw his sis, all soaked from the rain. And she's holding a puppy? "What's up with the puppy?" he asked. "Well, on my way home, I found the poor little guy sitting there on the road. I couldn't just leave him there, so I had to bring him here." Taryn explained. Willy took the puppy out of her hands, and got a towel out to dry him. "You should get dried off kid. I don't want you to get sick." Willy said. Taryn hesitated, but then thought again. _This is bubby, he wont get rid of this dog. Besides, he loves huskies like I do._ Taryn went to her bedroom to get some clothes before she got cleaned up.

After Taryn had her shower, she went back to Willy's office, to see how the puppy is doing. She walked in and saw the cutest thing ever. The little husky pup was so tiny, that he can curl up on Willy's shoulder, and fall asleep. Willy must have fed him, because he looked healthier now. Taryn walked up to pet the puppy. Its fur is so soft. "What do you wanna name him?" Willy asked. "Hmm, I don't know. How about Lucky?" Taryn said. "Why Lucky?" Willy asked out of curiosity. "Well, because he's lucky that I found him and brought him here." Taryn explained. Willy took the sleepy pup off his shoulder and handed it to Taryn. "Lucky is a great name." He said. Then they heard a faint siren sound. It sounded like a tornado siren. Willy looked out of his window to see a huge funnel cloud forming across town.

Taryn's heart started pounding when Willy told her to get Charlie and the others, while he told the Oompa Loompas to take cover. Taryn came back with Charlie and his parents. "Is everything alright, love?" Mrs. Bucket asked. Willy shook his head, and surprise, surprise, the power went out. The gang sat there, just waiting for something to happen. "What's even going on anyway?" Taryn asked to break the awkward silence. "Gee, I wonder." Willy said sarcastically. "It was just a question, you didn't have to treat me like that!" Taryn snapped back. Mrs. Bucket separated the two, and told them to stop fighting. Just then, they heard a rumbling sound. Like a freight train. Then they heard a loud crash of thunder, and that's when Taryn and Lucky immediately crawled under Willy's desk. The thunder roared again, and Taryn gasped like she'd seen a ghost or worse.

Willy saw that Taryn was freaking out, so he went to check on her. He seen her gripping tight to the puppy. Tears started to form in her blue violet eyes. Willy sat down by her, though just a minute ago they were fighting. Willy didn't mean to be a smart ass, he's just too worried about the tornado. He kinda acts like a dick when he over worries himself. "Hey kiddo, you okay?" Willy finally asked. Taryn shook her head in response. "You didn't have to be such a smart ass!" Taryn said. "I know, I was just worried about what's going on." Willy said. "And to answer your question, it's another tornado-" As soon as Willy finished his statement, thunder came back. And it was so loud, it was deafening. Taryn was shaking like a leaf, she hated thunder, let alone, tornadoes. Then again, who doesn't hate tornadoes. The thunder returned, and Taryn buried her face into Willy's arm. Willy wrapped that arm around her, and he told her that everything is gonna be okay.

The tornado passed by, and everything was back to normal. Well, the weather is back to normal, anyway. The factory was barely damaged since it was made for storms like this. But the town got fucked up. Taryn went outside to see nothing but destruction...and a fucking rainbow forming over the damage of their home. _What the flyin' fuck? Why is a fucking rainbow forming after all of this? Did a unicorn just happen to fart when I walked outside?_ Taryn thought. (I know she's only fourteen, but even I cuss like this when I'm not suppose to) The wind blew her long, brownish blonde hair in her face. Now she couldn't see a thing. When the wind finally stopped blowing hair into her face, the first thing she saw was her big bubby. She was thankful that no one was hurt. Willy had a busy schedule, but Taryn was able to help clean up, same for Charlie. They were just thankful no one got hurt after that bad ass tornado came through.

 **Its a longer short! And its funnier than the last one towards the end! I got bored towards the end so I decided to add a unicorn in there. Don't watch Deadpool, or you'll love unicorns to death kids!**


End file.
